You Saved Me
by AA Revolution
Summary: Two best friends were saved, but one was not. One-shot as usual, very OOC and contains spoilers. Rated T to be safe. Wrote this at midnight, so there's probably a mountain of errors. Edited some errors that I saw, please alert me if there's more. Please R&R.


We were the best friends ever. The three of us were completely inseparable. Though our personalities usually clashed with one another, our trio would simply be incomplete without one of us. We even dressed as the three primary colours - red, blue and yellow. It was like we were fated to be brought together as friends. They had helped me out, and I would never forget that incident.

_0*0*0*0_

He stopped coming to school one day.

At first I thought he was just calling in sick and missing school for a day. Who knows, he might have caught a cold over the December holidays.

But he never stepped foot into the school again.

I was puzzled, I didn't know why and how it was happening. When I finally brought up the issue to my teacher, she just simply said that he had transferred school.

Why, though, was never answered.

_0*0*0*0_

I had finally gotten a lead after so many years, I finally had an idea as to where to start looking.

He had become a prosecutor.

His name was scrawled over the headlines of the daily newspaper.

"Demon Prosecutor."

I attended law school to become a lawyer. If I was one, he would have to face me in court someday, he would give me answers.

He needed me to save him.

_0*0*0*0_

He wasn't happy to see me at all.

His words were pretty much "Go away", or something to that effect.

I never gave up, I kept trying.

_0*0*0*0_

His trial was over. It was finally over.

The two of us stood motionless, staring at each other.

"I wanted to save you." I said, holding out my hands.

"You saved me." Was his reply. We embraced like we hadn't done for so many years.

My name is Phoenix Wright, and I saved my best friend, Miles Edgeworth.

* * *

He always visited me often. After all, my mother was his mentor. But after his sessions with her, he always played with me.

I never liked my mother that much. I didn't hate her, but I was nothing more than a subject for her research and experiments. She made me headphones that hurt my head. She sometimes would tell me to sit still for hours just so she could conduct her research.

He always cheered me up.

He would play with me, and he never cared how stubborn or weird or different I was. I played with robots? He made them with me. I was bad at drawing? He would place his hand on mine and guide my hand to make the correct, steady lines.

_0*0*0*0_

"It wasn't him! His heart is screaming that he didn't do it!"

"The court finds the defendant..."

GUILTY.

_0*0*0*0_

I never hung out with my friends. I never went out for shopping or movies or anything.

It was always back home to the study desk for me.

My friends said that I should relax more, have a bit of fun now and then.

It was almost tempting, but I knew I couldn't listen to them.

I needed to continue studying as hard as I could. It was the only way I could go.

He needed me to save him.

_0*0*0*0_

He wasn't happy to see me at all.

He acted like he didn't know me at all. He kept threatening me, trying to get me to stop and leave him alone.

I never gave up, I kept trying.

_0*0*0*0_

His trial was over. It was finally over.

The two of us stood motionless, staring at each other.

"I wanted to save you." I said, holding out my hands.

"You saved me." Was his reply. We embraced like we hadn't done for so many years.

My name is Athena Cykes, and I saved my best friend, Simon Blackquill.

* * *

We never paid much attention to each other before. He was timid, his nose always buried in a book about astronomy. I, meanwhile, always had my nose buried in the cold, concrete floor.

Nobody wanted to be my friend. They always bullied me, tried to break me into pieces through any means possible.

Orphan? Unloved? Dumb? I've been called all that.

Laughing it off was always a façade I had molded - never show weakness.

That's where it had all started.

_0*0*0*0_

"I'M FINE! It's your turn now!"

"I...I'm FINE!"

We sat together in the school courtyard, laughing as though we had been friends for the past thousand years.

For once, my laughter was not a part of my façade.

_0*0*0*0_

"What're you gonna be when you grow up?"

"I dunno...Maybe a lawyer. You?"

"I'm gonna be an astronaut and fly to the moon!"

"Let's have a competition. The first person to achieve their goal wins!"

"You're on!"

_0*0*0*0_

He was always happy to see me.

We would sit together, talking about the ongoings in our lives even late into the night.

I hoped those days would never end. I dared to hope I would never need my façade again.

_0*0*0*0_

His trial was over. It was finally over.

"I wanted to save you." I said, holding out my hands.

I buried my face in them.

His dream was supposed to come true, but he was stolen away from me. It was like half of my heart had been torn out from my chest and ripped to shreds.

The day I donned his jacket was the day I wanted to make him proud, but instead ended up disgracing him.

Using his name as my excuse, I took a leave of absence from work and framed my co-worker for his murder.

My façade shattered into dust.

Before I could stop myself, tears spilled from my eyes and coursed down my cheeks. Anger, sadness and panic, all at the same time, seized my chest in a crushing grip as I screamed, my head tilted towards the sky.

My name is Apollo Justice, and I failed to save my best friend, Clay Terran.


End file.
